1. Field of the Invention
The innovation relates to the matter of a drawer which has a front panel with a snap-on mechanism and has front adjustment capabilities according to principal concept of protection claim 1.
The purpose of the innovation is: a front panel ideally in two perpendicular to each other in upright positions; that is, the height alignment and the side alignment can be adjusted without the adjustment mechanism being visible.
The newer drawers will use the so-called integrated concealed slides. The integrated concealed slides are the side walls that are inserted into hollow chamber profiles on which adjustable front panels can be attached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The previously known front adjustment systems, however, had the disadvantage that the front adjustment, from without, was visible behind the front panel when the drawer was open.
Moreover, the connection between the front panel and the associated fitting was not quickly removed, but, on the contrary, was releasable only with relatively great assembly difficulty.
The innovation is, therefore, based on the further development of the front adjustment mentioned in the above descriptions, so that hidden front fitting system on the concealed slides can be utilized and connected to a drawer front panel which can be quickly detached.